


Skyler May Coulson

by Doyoureallycare



Series: Skyler May Coulson [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Baby Skye, Coulson and May are Married, Dad Coulson, F/M, Family, Parent Melinda May, Parent Phil Coulson, mama may
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doyoureallycare/pseuds/Doyoureallycare
Summary: When Fury sent them on this mission, Melinda May and her husband, Phil Coulson thought they would be coming home and getting a week off. Instead they're getting a daughter and everything that comes with the joys of parenthood.
Relationships: Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Nick Fury & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Series: Skyler May Coulson [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779184
Comments: 12
Kudos: 154





	1. The 0-8-4

**October 2, 1996**

Melinda May huffed as she entered the briefing room. Contrary to popular belief, she liked getting to have more than one day off at a time. And as an agent of a super-secret government agency, she would have thought that she would actually get that. She also enjoyed getting to spend time with her husband of just over a year. So, when both Phil and herself were called into work, she was pissed. Phil walked into the room and took the seat next to her at the conference table. Sitting at the table was their boss, Deputy Director Nicholas Fury, an agent that looked somewhat familiar to Melinda, but she didn't know his name, and two young agents that she assumed were fresh out of the academy. 

"How nice of you to join us, agents," Fury greeted them dryly with a raised eyebrow. Melinda raised one in return. 

"Well, it was our night off," Melinda replied, giving him a smirk. If anyone else had tried that response with the man, he would have fired them or at least called them something vulgar. But not Melinda, she and Phil were some of his closest, if not only friends. Fury liked to make himself look dark and dangerous, but they knew he was just a big softy. 

"Don't get everyone killed, and I'll give you both an entire week off," the deputy director replied. 

"I'm going to hold you to that," Phil told him, "So, what was so urgent that couldn't wait until morning?”

"We have a team in Hunan. They called in an 0-8-4," Fury replied, throwing files down the table to each of them, "I need you to go in and extract it so they can continue their mission. Everything you need to know is in your packets." The slightly familiar agent nervously raised his hand, "What, Andrews?" Fury demanded. 

"Why am I going, Sir?" the man asked cautiously, "I'm a medic." 

"I just said everything you need to know is in your packet!" Fury barked, "Did you read the packet?"

"No, sir."

"Then read the fucking packet!" Fury rose and exited the room. Everyone opened the folders and read. The other S.H.I.E.L.D. team had been following a lead for their own mission, and it led them to a small village where they found many dead villagers along with injured ones. There was no information on the object or if it was what killed and hurt the people. There were coordinates and the frequency their comms were being used at. It had photos and names of the members of the other team.

"Wheels up in thirty minutes," Melinda announced before walking out of the room. She changed into her tact suit, grabbed her go-bag, and went to the hanger to prep the Mobile Command Unit they would be taking, S.H.I.E.L.D. 6-1-6. As she was finishing her preflight checklist, Phil entered the cockpit. 

"Everyone's here," Phil told her. While his words were professional, his tone of voice was loving. He put a hand on Melinda's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. She smiled at him before turning on the intercom system. 

“Lock it or loose it people, we’re moving.” Phil exited the cockpit, and Melinda made sure the cargo bay was closed before maneuvering the plane out of the hanger and took off. 

Nine hours later, as they approached the coordinates, Phil turned their comms to the same frequency as the other team’s. He tried reaching out to them, and there was no response. Phil tried again but got the same result. He looked at Melinda, alarmed. 

"That's a bad thing, right?" Andrews asked nervously, "Why aren't they answering?" This was apparently his first mission out in the field, having just passed the test a few days prior. She had also been right about the other two agents, Linda Avery and Robert Lumley, were on their first mission after graduating from the academy.

"It's definitely not good," Melinda replied, "but there could be reasons they aren't answering other than the worst-case scenario," she turned to Phil, who was working changing the frequency back to that of the Hub's, "You updating Fury?" He hummed in affirmation. 

"I'll let him know you're going in blind," Phil replied, "Everyone else start getting ready."

"Not yet," Melinda told them, "I'm going up to start our descent. Buckle in."

Melinda landed the plane on a deserted road outside of the village they were headed to. The newbie agents put on bullet-proof vests and helmets and equipped themselves with a variety of guns and knives. Agent Andrews also dawned the vest and helmet, but only took one handgun along with his medkit. Phil grabbed a gun, but all Melinda did was stretch. If she needed a weapon, she would take one. 

"Fury has already dispatched a clean-up crew for the village and anything else that's wrong," Phil told them all as they got ready to disembark. "Our priority is to make sure the other team isn't injured and extract the 0-8-4. Andrews, you check the villagers. Avery and Lumley, you two look for the other agents. May and I will search for the object." Everyone nodded in understanding, and Melinda lowered the cargo ramp. After a short walk, the five agents entered the small town. It looked like the set of a horror film with the amount of gore. Blood and bodies were everywhere, but there was no sign of the other agents or whoever had done the damage. The three groups split up. 

"Agent Coulson?" Avery asked over the comms five minutes after they'd broken apart, "We found them. Well, most of them." The husband and wife shared a confused look. 

"What do you mean most of them?" Phil asked.

"The packet said they were a team of ten, but only nine of them are here," Lumley replied,

"Looks like we're missing their team leader, Agent Hawkins." 

"What's your location?" Melinda asked. 

"North-west part of the village," Avery answered, "Just over the bridge."

"Are they alive?" Andrews butt in. 

"I'm gonna have to say no," Lumley replied, "No one's moving, and there is a lot of blood."

"Go check, just to be sure, Andrews," Phill said, "May and I will make our way over there as well." The couple made their way over to the location they were directed to. Still, as they crossed the bridge, Melinda noticed something on the ground. She never would have seen it if

it hadn't been daylight. She put a hand on Phil's arm to stop him. 

"There's a blood trail," Melinda pointed out, showing him the droplets of blood on the ground. She followed it with her eyes and saw that it went from the homes on the other side of the bridge and went down to the river that bisected the town. She moved to the end of the bridge and followed the trail to the riverbank. Phil followed. The river was very low, leaving a wide span of mud on either side of it. There, sitting right under the bridge, was the other team's leader, Samuel Hawkins. Blood was covering his clothes, and it didn't look like he was breathing. 

"We found him," Phil informed the others. He and Melinda had worked with the man many times over the years, and they were all pretty close, so it was hard to see their friend in this condition. Even if it was an occupational hazard, you never really got used to it. Melinda bent down in front of him to assess his injuries but was shocked by what she found tucked inside his jacket.

There, in his arms, lay a baby swaddled in a light pink blanket. Melinda thought it was pink, it did have quite a bit of blood on it. For a moment, she thought the little one was also dead, but it snuffled and shifted in the blanket. 

"Oh, thank god," Melinda muttered before reaching for the infant from Agent Hawkins' hold. When she moved the baby, the man's eyes popped open, and he gasped, making Melinda jump in surprise. "Agent Hawkins, sir, it's Agent Melinda May. We're here to help."

"May," the man groaned. His voice was hoarse, and his breathing was ragged. "The 0-8-4. You need to go." Phil came up next to Melinda. 

"Hawkins," Phil said urgently, "Where is it? Where's the 0-8-4?" The dying man didn't answer but moved to hand the baby to Melinda. 

"Take her, quickly," he urged. Melinda took the bundle, and Phil tried to help him to move, "No, 'm too far gone. Take her to S.H.I.E.L.D. Go!"

"Wait," Melinda said, "Hawkins, are you saying the baby is the 0-8-4?" That was ridiculous. This infant was no older than two months old. How could she have caused all of this mayhem?

"Protect her," Hawkins told them, "Get her out of here! Go. Quickly."

"What about you?" Phil asked. 

"Keep her safe, Coulson," Hawkins groaned. His breath growing more labored. "Stop worrying about me and get out of the village. That's an order." Melinda stood and squeezed her husband's arm. 

"Come on, Phil. Let's go," she said. Phil nodded and turned on his comm, but his eyes never left their quickly fading friend.

"Andrews, is anyone alive?" Phil questioned, "S.H.I.E.L.D. or civilian?"

"No, sir," Andrews answered, "Does yours need assistance?"

"No, he's gone. Get back to the plane. May and I have the 0-8-4, so let's get out of here."

"On our way," Lumley replied. May and Phil made their way back up to the bridge and started for the plane. 

"Andrews," May said as they power walked, "What do you know about pediatric medicine?" There was a long pause. 

"Uh..." Andrews mumbled, "Very little. Why?”

"Our object of unknown origin isn't so much an object as it is an infant," Phil answered. "Let's wait to have this conversation until we are back on the plane. We still don't know if anyone else is after her." As they approached the plane, Melinda noticed the baby starting to wake, so she sped her pace up to a jog. If the baby started to cry, she would alert anyone in the area, and they did not want that. Melinda ran up the ramp and up the spiral staircase to get to the center of the plane. She sat down in the seating area and looked down at the baby. The little girl was awake, staring up at the woman holding her. Phil came up beside her. 

"Will you grab one of the spare sheets in the supply closet? Along with the safety pins and a pair of scissors?" Melinda asked him, "We've got to makeshift a new diaper for her. The one she has is ripe." 

When the other agents were on the plane, Melinda left them to watch the baby while she flew the plane, and Phil contacted Fury. The director told them to go to the S.H.I.E.L.D. base in Australia, where they were to rest and have the baby examined. There, they would also pick up supplies to care for her until they got back to the states. On their way to Australia, the team learned the little girl did _not_ like being held by anyone other than Melinda and Phil. She screamed until they were far enough along that Melinda could turn on autopilot and sit in the lounge with everyone else. 

In Australia, the medics determined the baby to be a healthy, two-month-old baby. She still disliked being away from Phil and Melinda, so all of the agents were fine, leaving her in the care of the married couple. Melinda didn't mind at all, though. It left her and Phil alone, and the baby was content as long as she was with them. 

After their rest and refuel, the team was in the air for 15 hours. Unlike the last flight, the baby was not happy just staying with Phil while Melinda flew the plane and screamed. She screamed until Phil had the idea just to go sit with Melinda in the cockpit. The little girl was held so that she was facing outward, and she seemed to be enthralled by the sky in front of them. 

"Are you looking at the sky?" Phil cooed to her, "It's such a pretty sky, isn't it? Almost as pretty as you." He tapped his finger on the baby's nose, and Melinda smiled at the action. Her husband would make such a good father. 

* * *

Andrews, Avery, Lumley, Phil, and Melinda were thrilled to arrive back at the Hub. They all grabbed their belongings and exited the plane. Phil carried both his and Melinda's bags while she took the sleeping little girl and the plastic grocery bag that held the products they had purchased for her. Deputy Director Fury and one of the higher ranking communications agents stood in front of them. Fury had his hands on his hips and his usual scowl on his face. 

"You three," Fury pointed at the other agents, "Debrief with Adams and go home." The three agents mumbled their affirmations and followed after the woman. "You two come with me." The couple followed after the man. The elevator ride to the top floor of the building was silent, as was the walk to Fury's office. He allowed them inside and they found a woman in a red blazer and black pencil skirt sitting in front of the desk. 

"Sir?" Phil asked once the door was closed. 

"May, Coulson, this is Agent Lana Kelley. She is the head of our legal department," Fury introduced, "We need to talk about what we're going to do with the baby."

"Hawkins made it seem like she is the 0-8-4, but as far as we have seen, she's not gifted," Melinda told him, "But I don't think it would be a good idea to send her into the world just in case she is and hasn't shown the powers."

"We can't keep it here, May," Fury stated. 

"That's not what she's saying, sir," Phil said, "We were talking during the flight, and we would like to adopt her. Lana Kelley's posture seemed to deflate, and Fury's lips turned into a small smile. 

"I told you," Fury chuckled. 

"Excuse me for not believing you when you told me that two agents who found a random baby would want to adopt it!" Lana exclaimed before turning to the couple, "I did a lot of paperwork already, and it was not what was needed for adoption. So, I'm going to need a few hours to create the paperwork that is needed. I know you guys have been away for a couple days, why don't you head home and just come back in to sign everything Monday morning?"

"That sounds perfect," Phil told the woman with a relieved smile before turning to Fury, "We're going to need more than a week off."

"I'll put in for both of you to have family leave," Fury replied, "It will be set up and need your signatures to come Monday. Now, all of you get out of my office. I have important shit to do."

"Wait," Lana said as they could move, "Do you have a name in mind for your daughter? I know you've just made the decision-"

"Skyler," Melinda cut her off," Skyler May Coulson." Phil smiled. Lana nodded, also smiling, and even Fury had a small grin. "With an 'E,' not an 'A' or 'O.' Just to clarify."

"Got it," Lana said with a nod, "Have a good weekend. And congratulations." The couple gave her smiles before exiting the office and made their way to the elevator. Once inside, Phil reached out to Melinda.

"Here, let me take her," he said. When the baby girl was in his arms, Phil held her, so she was out in front of him, "Hi there, Angel Eyes. I'm your daddy. I'm going to love you no matter what, and we are going to protect you from everything. My beautiful, Skye." Melinda smiled and leaned into him for a moment before the doors slid open. As they walked out to the car, she spoke. 

"I like that, Skye. I'm your new mama, and just like your daddy, I am going to love you forever."


	2. The First Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimpses at the first year of Skye's life.

**October 7, 1996: Adoption**

Monday came far faster than either Melinda and Phil thought possible. The couple's weekend was spent buying everything they would need for Skye. The two-month-old was sleeping in a laundry basket until they could order a bedroom set for her. And she was being changed on any flat surface. Melinda had made the mistake of sending Phil to get clothes for Skye, and now they had more clothes the baby could wear before she outgrew them. Skye wasn't quite sleeping through the night, so both of the new parents were pretty tired. They met Lana Kelley in a conference room in the legal department. Jasper Sitwell was with her. 

"Good morning," Lana greeted cheerily, "It's a big day!"

"Good morning," Melinda replied as she sat Skye's car seat on the tabletop. The baby cooed softly as she examined the room around her. "Yes, it is. I have to admit, I am actually excited." She and Phil shared a smile. 

"I'm happy to hear it. Let's get everything signed and dated so you lot can get out of here to celebrate. Agent Sitwell, I'll let you start so you can get to your other duties," Lana said. Sitwell thanked the woman and set some paperwork in front of the new parents. 

"This is your paperwork for your family leave. Agent Coulson, you get six weeks off and are exempt from fieldwork for another six weeks after. Agent May, you get three months off and will return to fieldwork three months after that," Agent Sitwell explained, "Sign at all of the 'x's, and you will be all set on my end." Phil and Melinda signed everywhere they needed to on the many official documents and gave them back to the man. "Thank you," he said as he took them, Sitwell looked at Skye in her car seat before giving the couple an awkward, pained smile, "And congratulations." With that, she exited the conference room. 

"And now onto the hard stuff," Lana declared with a sympathetic smile. The woman explained the documents they were signing and even the ones they didn't have to sign. Melinda had no idea what she was talking about. Still, if all of this was necessary to officially make Skye theirs, she would do it all. As Phil and Melinda signed the last of the documents, Lana smiled again. "Congratulations, Agents. It's a girl!" Phil chuckled while Melinda gave her a polite smile. Skye was starting to get fussy, so Melinda took her out of the carrier. While it quieted the little girl down, the new mother knew that if they didn't leave soon, she and Phil would be walking through the building with a screaming baby. 

"Thank you," Phil said, shaking her hand. Melinda did the same while her husband shouldered the diaper bag. 

"Yes, thank you, for everything," she said, "If you'll excuse us, we need to see the deputy director before we can get out of here. And I'm not sure how much longer she's gonna make it without moving."

"Of course. It was my pleasure," Lana waved her off. Both of the new parents thanked her again before exiting the room. They took the elevator up to Fury's office. When they knocked on the open door, the man looked up but his head.

"Hell no," he said, "You aren't working. Get your asses out of this building." Melinda smiled as she made her way over to the man. 

"Oh, come on, Fury," Phil chuckled, "Skye wanted to meet her favorite uncle before we left. The man shook his head but took the baby when Melinda handed her to him. Fury, who usually looked so intimidating, actually had a tear in his eye while he looked down at the little girl in his arms. They were all quiet for a few minutes before Fury pulled himself together.

"Alright, enough of this," he said, handing Skye back to her mother, "Get the fuck outta my office. I'll swing by and drop her gift off as soon as it comes in." Melinda smirked as she put Skye into her car seat, making the baby fuss. 

"You got her something?" Phil asked, surprised.

"Of course I got her something, Coulson," Fury grumbled, "You said it yourself, I am her favorite uncle."

* * *

**January 18, 1993**

Melinda smiled as she watched Phil and Skye on the floor in the middle of their living room. The five-month-old was sitting on her favorite blanket. It was black with the white S.H.I.E.L.D. logo in the center. It had been gifted to her from Fury. Phil sat across from her playing peek-a-boo while Melinda did some paperwork.

The woman had just gone back to work the week prior. Going back to work without fieldwork as s S.H.I.E.L.D. Specialist just meant piles of paperwork that had been avoided and training the younger agents. Basically, Melinda was still avoiding the paperwork and spent her days kicking the new agents' asses. There was a knock at the front door announcing their pizza had arrived. 

"I'll get it, Mel," Phil said, standing up, "I'll be right back, Angel Eyes. Don't do anything cute while I'm gone."

"Tell Daddy that's impossible," Melinda cooed to their daughter, "Everything you do is cute, huh?" Skye smiled at her before moving her teething toy to her mouth. Melinda returned to her work and listened as Phil dealt with the pizza boy down the hall. As her husband was telling his usual bad joke, Melinda felt a tug on her pant leg. Confused, she looked under the t.v. tray she was using as a desk and found her daughter smiling up at her. "Nǐ hǎo bǎobèi (Hello, Baby)," Skye grunted at her before moving to her hands and knees. 

Skye had been doing that for a few days now. She would get on her hands, knees, and rock back and forth, trying to gain the confidence to crawl. Tonight, it seemed, was the night that Skye got the courage to try. Melinda watched, shocked as her daughter's diapered butt crawled away from her. 

"Oh my god!" Melinda cheered, making Skye stop and sit. Phil ran into the room with the pizza box. 

"What?" Phil asked, "What happened? What's wrong?" Melinda couldn't help but chuckle.

"Nothing's wrong," she replied, "Skye has decided that she no longer needs us to get around." Phil looked puzzled as he set the box down on the coffee table. All the woman had to do was point at their daughter, who was now making her way over to her father. His eyes popped open, and his jaw dropped.

"Skye!" Phil cooed excitedly, "You're crawling!" The baby didn't acknowledge that her father was talking. She just sat at his feet and tried grabbing at the pizza box. Phil picked her up and sat down next to his wife. "You're getting to be such a big girl!" Melinda realized he was right, while it was exciting, she knew this was a step toward Skye's independence. And while she knew it would be a long time until Skye didn't need them, Melinda felt she had lost her sweet, cuddly baby just a bit. She needed to treasure the time she had with her baby while it lasted. 

* * *

**June 4, 1997**

Melinda sighed in relief when she entered her husband's office. She had been out on a mission for twelve days, the longest she'd been gone since Skye came into their lives. It had been an extended, hard mission with too many casualties. Melinda couldn't wait to get home and cuddle with her baby girl. Phil came over to pull her into a kiss. 

"I'm not sure who's happier that you're home," Phil said, "You or me."

"What do you mean?" she asked, tucking her head into his neck.

"Your daughter has been a nightmare the entire time you've been gone," Phil replied, "She hasn't wanted to eat or sleep. She just wants you."

"Why is she only my daughter when she isn't behaving for you?" Melinda asked with a yawn. Boy, was she tired.

"Because she's mine when she won't behave for you. Why don't you head home and get some rest?" Melinda shook her head as she pulled away from Phil. 

"No, I need to see my baby, and it sounds like she needs me too. I'll pick up Skye from daycare. Will you pick up dinner on your way home?" Phil nodded, and she kissed him again, "Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too. I'll see you when I get home." The couple kissed again before Melinda left. It took her a while to find her car, it had been so long since she had last seen it. Twenty minutes after she finally found the vehicle, Melinda was walking into the daycare Skye attended. The woman behind the front desk smiled at her. 

"Mrs. May!" she cheered in greeting, "It's been a while since we saw you! Your husband said you were away on business." Melinda gave her a polite smile. She knew what the woman was doing, Donna was the head of the gossip in the building. Just a small bit of personal information given to her, and it would be known by every parent by the end of the week. 

"Hello, Donna. Yes, a two-week conference," Melinda replied, "I snuck away early to surprise the family. Could I sign Skye out early today? I've missed her terribly."

"Oh my gosh! Yes! She's missed you too! She hasn't stopped crying since you left. Go on through!" Robin buzzed Melinda into the back where the "classrooms" were. She went to the room that held the children from three-months-old to two-years-old. Melinda knocked, and one of the teachers opened the door and smiled. 

"Melinda! Oh, Skye will be so happy to see you," the woman said. She went over to the play area, where all of the kids were. A few moments later, she returned with ten-month-old Skye on her hip. The poor baby's eyes and face were red, as though she had been crying recently. As soon as she saw her mother, Skye reached for her, and Melinda didn't hesitate to take her. 

"Hāi bǎobèi," Melinda cooed as Skye nuzzled her face into her mother's neck, "Nǐ xiǎngniàn māmā ma (Did you miss Mama)?" Skye clung to her mother's shirt. 

"Mama," Skye said quietly. Tears sprang to Melinda's eyes. Across from them, the teacher's eyes grew wide.

"Did she..." Melinda nodded as the woman trailed off, "Was that the first time?" Melinda nodded again. The woman smiled before going to grab the little girl's bag. The mother kissed the top of her daughter's head. 

"I am your Mama," she whispered to her child. "And I will always love you. No matter what."

* * *

**August 2, 1997**

Melinda woke from a small, chubby hand grabbing at her nose. She opened her eyes and found Skye sitting between herself and Phil. Skye's thick, dark hair was standing straight up. This is who it looked whenever she woke up in the mornings or after naps. The soon to be one-year-old smiled when she saw her mother was awake. 

"Mama!" Skye cheered, "Mama!"

"Good morning, Baby girl," Melinda greeted, "Morning, Daddy," Phil greeted her as well before leaning down to give her a kiss. She sat up. "We need to get moving, everyone will be here at two. What time is it?" Skye crawled into Melinda's lap for her morning cuddle. Usually she would get to cuddle with her Mama while she did her Tai Chi in the mornings. Melinda doing it all with the little girl strapped to her body using wraps. 

"Just after nine," Phil answered, "Skye, and I thought we should let you sleep in. I cleaned the living room already, and you cleaned the guest bath last night. So all that's left to do is food prep, decorating, and picking up the cakes." Melinda rolled her eyes. 

"I cannot believe you ordered Skye her own cake. She's one. She'll never finish it."

"But it will be cute," Phil replied while tickling Skye's belly, "She'll destroy the cake and get it all over herself." 

"And our carpet. We're definitely not getting our security deposit back."

"Probably not, but we'll have plenty of memories." Again Melinda rolled her eyes. She stood, bringing Skye with her. 

"The birthday girl and I are going to take a shower. Will you make breakfast?"

"Why don't I ever to join you for showers anymore?" Phil teased, and Melinda playfully glared at him. 

"Convince someone to take Skye next Saturday night, and you and I can play then. Until then, breakfast. Something light, please. She'll eat enough junk later." Melinda went into the ensuite.

Hours later, Melinda sat on the floor of her living room watching Skye and Fury playing with her new toys. The apartment was decorated with red, white, and blue streamers and cardboard circles with the Captain America shield printed on them. Both of her parents were sitting on the couch behind her, talking to each other. In the kitchen, Phil was talking to their friends, Izzy, Victoria, and Clint. Clint said something that made the group laugh.

"May," Fury called, “Coulson. You might want to look over here. The kid's about to do something you don't want to miss." Melinda looked back to her boss and baby and saw that Skye had used her favorite uncle to pull herself up. The girl had been doing this for a month now but had yet to take her first steps.

  
"She looks very determined," William observed.

  
"Or like she's about to poop," Clint commented.

  
"Hush," Fury demanded of his employee, "You're psychin' the kid out." Phil went over, so he was about three feet from their daughter. 

  
"Skye," Phil called gently, "Skyler." The little girl looked over at him and fell down on her butt. The group in the kitchen groaned in disappointment, but it didn't seem to bother Skye. She used Fury to stand again, this time, so she was facing her father. "Come on, Angel. Come to Daddy."

  
"Dada," Skye said. 

"Yeah, Baby. Come to Dada." Skye took a tentative step forward, and when she didn't fall, she took another. At that, Skye took a more confidant step, and then another, and finally one more, putting her within her father's arms. As Phil stood with Skye in his arms, everyone cheered.

  
"Your family is beautiful, Qiaolian," Melinda heard her mother say. She turned to give Lian a smile before turning back to her husband and daughter. 

  
"They're perfect," she told her. Melinda could want nothing more than the life she had. Chocolate cake stained carpets, superhero paraphernalia, and all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I have for this story, but I am working on the second work in this series and have a few chapters ready. If you want to see more, feel free to comment with requests. Just know it'll probably take a little bit for it to be written and posted. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I only have two chapters for this story but I might add more if I get the inspiration. Let me know what you think!


End file.
